dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Reach
Far Reach is a supernatural ability granted to Emily Kaldwin by the Outsider. Similar to a combination of Blink and Pull, it allows her to shoot a long tendril from her hand, allowing access to high and difficult to reach areas. It works similarly to a grappling hook and rope, requiring Emily to use a tether to pull herself to a fixed location. It consumes 20% of her mana, making it among the four powers (along with Dark Vision, Void Gaze and Blink) that can be used indefinitely without running out of mana. Upgrades Usage tips *If the marker denoting the destination changes into an arrow pointing up, Emily will immediately climb on top of the targeted object after she reaches. This can be important when scaling tall buildings or when trying to stay above guards in a narrow corridor. *The Decelerate upgrade allows for more flexibility in terms of destinations, such as reaching platforms inaccessible from higher ground, or reaching ledges only accessible at the very peak of a jump. Both normal and Agility jumping triggers Decelerate. **Note that time gradually accelerates, eventually returning to normal speed. *Pulled objects will be immediately added to the inventory if applicable, consumed if they are food, or held if they are something else. Enemies can either be choked out or killed. **Paintings cannot be pulled and must be collected by hand. **Pull Objects allows Emily to pull loose gravehound skulls. They will be destroyed on impact, and if they hit Emily, will shatter and damage her. **Pull Objects allows Emily to pull dead and unconscious bodies. **Due to developers oversight pull objects upgrade allows you to pull items through the glass cases without breaking the glass. This is useful if you want get valuable items without making a noise. *Like all tools carried in the left hand, this ability can be used while carrying bodies. *Unlike Blink, Emily can be seen while in transit. However, this is very brief, and enemies will not have time to fully register what they saw. **The black bone charm Invisible Thread renders Emily invisible during movement, which can be helpful in a stealth-run. *Provided Emily waits for her mana to refill between uses, Far Reach can be used without having to consider long-term mana management. *When Far Reach is used, momentum is conserved. This can be used to catapult Emily to otherwise inaccessible areas, or slingshot past walls and gates. **Momentum is not conserved when Emily is crouching, unless she is airborne. **Use of the Decelerate upgrade does not lose any momentum. *The bone charm Spiritual Pool is particularly useful for minimizing downtime between reaches. Void Favor gives Emily a chance of not consuming mana when a power is used, allowing for a much shorter downtime between reaches. *Any physical object in the path of Far Reach will be treated as if running into it at high speed. **This includes walls of light, which will kill Emily if she attempts to reach through them. **The same is true for arc pylons; however, if the arc pylon has not already fired when she reaches, she will avoid damage. *Emily can pass through glass, smashing it but taking no damage. **Pull Objects and Pull Enemies do not work through glass. *Aiming Far Reach close to a foe allows Emily to deal a critical blow with a well-timed sword slash. *A useful strategy when attempting a stealth playthrough is to reach behind an opponent, incapacitate them, reach back to safety then repeat. This allows for relatively risk-free and resource-light clearing of guarded areas. **The black bone charm Fading Light is helpful for this method as it prevents Far Reach from consuming mana if Far Reach is used within a second of assassination. *The Agility enhancement is useful when combined with Far Reach, as it allows for significant extension of the power's vertical range. *If Far Reach is used on an enemy, they will scream, attracting the attention of any nearby enemies. **The corrupted bone charm Stolen Breath prevents enemies from making noise after Far Reach is used on them. As a downside, Far Reach consumes more mana for all uses. *Pull Objects can be used to disable security devices while remaining hidden. However, the cover of the power module must first be opened before Far Reach can be used to remove the oil tank. *Unlike Pull, Far Reach cannot be used to loot enemies. *Emily can use Pull Objects to get out-of-reach items. Note that enemies can see these objects flying through the air, and will react to this occurence. *Pull Enemies sends the targeted enemy physically flying, which can be helpful for pulling them into a reprogrammed wall of light. **Using Domino on a group of enemies then using Far Reach on one of them sends the entire group flying. *Clockwork Soldiers are immune to the Pull Enemies upgrade. Witches, while not technically immune, will Blink when pulled, reducing the effectiveness of this strategy to small ranges only. *Emily can sidestep objects and enemies she has used Far Reach on, sending them flying behind her. This can be used to fling enemies to their death, or to attack enemies with whale oil tanks that were previously out of reach. *With the Pull Objects and Pull Enemies upgrades, Far Reach must be used carefully if reaching in an area full of objects and people, as the power tends to link to them instead of the intended surface. Having the Decelerate upgrades helps when picking a target to reach to. *If Emily aims Far Reach at the ground, she will be pulled the entire way there, taking no fall damage. **Doing this does not negate damage obtained from falling before Far Reach was used. **If Far Reach is aimed directly down, it will have a much longer range than usual. Related Bone Charms *Fading Light - Far Reach and Blink consume no Mana if used within a second of Assassination. *Invisible Thread - Far Reach renders you invisible during movement. *Stolen Breath - Enemies make no sounds when being pulled with Far Reach, though the power consumes more mana for all uses. Trivia *In the trailer for Dishonored 2, Far Reach has a much greater range than Blink.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnsDyv-TtJg Dishonored 2 Reveal Trailer] In the game, Far Reach has the same range as Greater Blink. *Unlike Pull, Far Reach does not have a variable mana cost, so using it on enemies and bodies still consumes only 20% mana. *The range for Pull Objects and Pull Enemies is the same as the normal range for Far Reach. *Doppelgängers with the Deadly Shade upgrade have access to Far Reach. *Originally, Far Reach had trouble working in elevator shafts, with too many surfaces to lock on to, and generally just refused to lock on to any surface. This has since been fixed. *While Far Reach with the Pull Enemies upgrade can lock on to Blood Briars, it does not do anything. *Far Reach does not lock on to elevators, allowing Emily to pull herself through their walls, floor and ceiling. **If she pulls herself through the floor of the elevator, Far Reach looses its momentum-reducing effects and she can take damage or die from the fall. *Originally, Far Reach and Blink were going to remain active during the mission A Crack in the Slab. This was changed during development so that all active supernatural abilities are disabled.Inside the Making of A Crack in the Slab *When used in the Void, Far Reach consumes no mana. Gallery Far Reach Concept art.jpg|Concept art of the Far Reach ability being used to bring an enemy closer. Far Reach concept art.png|Far Reach concept art. Far Reach concept art 2.png|Concept art for Far Reach in action. Pull Objects.png|Pull Objects icon in Dishonored 2. Pull Enemies.png|Pull Enemies icon in Dishonored 2. Decelerate.png|Decelerate.png icon in Dishonored 2. Dishonored 2 far reach01.png|Far Reach in action. FarReach in the void.gif|Far Reach in action(GIF). Far-reach,-gameplay-trailer.gif|Emily uses Far Reach to assassinate an enemy in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer (GIF). PAX Far Reach.png|Emily using Far Reach to sneak up on members of the Grand Serkonan Guard. Far reach trailer.png|Emily Kaldwin uses Far Reach in the E3 reveal trailer. References ru:Подтягивание it:Presa Estrema zh:远攀 Category:Supernatural Category:Abilities